A Piece of Heaven on the Earth
by Tabris Nagisa
Summary: eres mi trozo de cielo en esta tierra miserable... - [akiryo] [Smut/lemon] [chico x chico]


_Junta de manos y mira al cielo, haz tu plegaria, mira al cielo, ruega por clemencia, los ángeles pueden escupir en tu cara si quieres, mira al cielo, ellos se enferman con tus pecados, mira al cielo, es lo único que tienes De ellos, mires al cielo, no te importes en absoluto, eres un guijarro insignificante._

 _¿Qué más da?_

 _La historia de los cielos y la ambrosía de los dioses. Lames tus labios y ruegas por más; Te sostienes de mí, ven, yo soy tu ancla, soy el ancla que te retiene en un baile de placer. La sangre demoniaca que se derrama en tus garras no te satisface, lo sé, ven a mí, oh mi héroe demoniaco; Hunde tus zarpas en mis pechos y deléitate._

* * *

Aquel hombre moreno de espalda y brazos fuertes empuja con fuerza sobre el cuerpo del hombre más pequeño, una figura grácil de piel de la luna blanca y ojos de zafiro, arqueología del placer que recibe cada miembro de la iglesia del demonio. Su garganta arde, su amante ruge cual bestia a la luna llena y suspicaz.

Alas de murciélago se extienden abarcando el espacio en aquel cuarto, los jadeos revolotean cual sea mariposas y se estrellan y se convierten en gemidos en las paredes. Los brazos delgados se extienden y se tocan los dedos de las sábanas blancas moteadas del rojo. Sonidos húmedos y resbaladizos resuenan y los golpes feroces en sus muslos aparecen en su piel de escarlata. No le importa nada. Su rostro es el rostro sudor en las almohadas, los gritos de susplicantes, mientras que su acompañante marca un ritmo acelerado seguido de jadeos enrollados con el nombre del grácil muchacho rubio. Los dedos de la mano de la mujer de la piel de los costados del oji-azul.

\- ¡Akira! - un grito agudo escapa de la garganta del rubio, llegando a oídos del hombre demonio, agita y lo anima a seguir adelante, muy lejos de terminar con su faena.

Akira sisea entre dientes apretados el nombre de su amigo que le socorre en apuros. Le da la vuelta con la fuerza, ahora da verle de frente; Yace completamente desecho, enrojecido y jadeante. Abre sus piernas y vuelve a encontrarte en ese agujero cálido y apretado, repetidas veces.

Ryo Asuka, puede sentir su estómago calentarse, ese calor comienza a bajar hasta su vientre, su clímax se acerca, puede sentir su miembro erecto, se tensa y comienza a chorrear entre el espacio reducido entre su Akira y él. Aprieta sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Akira, acercándole más.

\- R-Ryo - gime con voz gutural, y se incluye para pasar los labios en un roce suave con los labios rosa de su amante.

El beso es suave, tibio y reconfortante, contrarresta con las acciones impuras que ejercen en su danza de lujuria desbordante. Un jadeo brusco rompe el beso, Ryo jadea y grita cuando es esencia hot se star entre sus vientres. El rostro de Akira se refugia entre el hueco del cuello de Ryo, el sofocando sus gemidos, el apretado de las paredes internas del rubio y su orgasmo.

Akira continua empujando un par de veces más para sentir poco a poco su miembro chorrear hasta desbordarse dentro de Ryo; El rubio jadea al sentirse lleno por el espíritu ardiente de su Devilman. Un par de empujones más y el demonio se siente saciado.

Ambos adonis tendidos en la cama, gases de escape y satisfactorios, cuerpos adoloridos y ecos que suben y bajan. Alrededor del torso desnudo del blondo, entrando su rostro en su pecho plano. Las manos blancas y suaves bajan hasta tocar el cabello oscuro de Akira, inscribiéndose entre los mecones y acariciándolos. Más allá de la lujuria y el deseo carnal, terminan en los brazos del otro en busca de calor y cariño. Akira sonríe, ante el toque delicado de Ryo, y besa su pecho de piel que se enfría poco a poco.

\- Te amo.

\- También te amo.

Ryo suspira, contra el cabello bruno y rebelde del chico demonio, y Satán le permite sonar y sentirse satisfecho con sólo eso.

\- Eres mi trozo de cielo en esta tierra miserable.

* * *

 **A que he regresado, con un pequeño experimento**

 **\- Kaori**


End file.
